Blue Moon
by Mrs. Akane Sparrow
Summary: Kinaki is a girl whose brother was brutally murdered when she was four. Yami is a lawyer with a phsycotic girlfriend making him hire hitmen. Kaiba is in love with Yami's late wife. Tristen has gone wrong. Kinaki develops love for Yami, but he might be.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Moon

__

"Brother, what colour is the moon?" asked Kinaki, as she sat on the wall of their home.

"I would assume it is whatever colour you believe it is," replied Shinto.

"Doesn't it have a basic colour?" asked Kinaki.

"Well, its basic colour is your basic colour given to it," replied Shinto again sitting down beside her.

"I think it's blue!" cried Kinaki.

"What?" asked Shinto this time.

"Blue! I believe the moon is blue," said Kinaki, "What do you think it is?"

"Ah, I see the moon as silver," replied Shinto, "And silver is the colour of your bed covers, so you'd better head off to bed."

Kinaki pouted then smiled, "Will you take me to the carnival in the morning?" she asked.

Shinto nodded, "Now, go get some sleep, mom and dad are already in bed, I just have some things to take care of."

****

Kinaki nodded, she would have never gone, if she knew, that was the last she would see of her brother.

Chapter 1

Kinaki looked outside of her window; her once short hair flowed down her shoulders up to her waist. She heard her parents call her from downstairs as she retreated down the steps passing her brother's empty room. It has been twelve years since here brother's death. She stopped a moment, and then continued down to the kitchen. Here parents smiled at her arrival, her soft grey eyes stared outside into the backyard where they spent their final time together.

"Mother, I believe I will walk to school today," said Kinaki picking up her suitcase bag. She walked out of they door and waved slightly to her parents as she retreated down the road.

She slowly walked along the sidewalk as she was pushed to the side, pain shot up her upper body as a man

Pulled the pocket knife from her waist. She cried out in pain as blood dripped from her wound. She had

pain, but found enough strength to run, she wasn't running very fast, but the man had skidded on some of

her blood allowing her to get away. Some how she knew, she knew it was the same person who had killed

her brother so many years ago. She turned the corner and ended up in an alley. Her hand was drenched in

red, here red blood. She shivered as she backed up to the wall, the man entered the alley as he saw her duck

in. She knew he was smiling with a sadistic triumph of kill her and her brother. She was ready to accept

death, she didn't care anymore. But an image of her parents flashed in her mind, she wouldn't be able to

live knowing their final child was brutally murdered as well.

She picked up a pipe with her slippery hands. She could see his flashing eyes with a burning desire to be drenched in her blood. She took the pipe and flung it at him with all her might, it hit him on his right cheek, leaving a slightly red line of blood. She took that chance to run, her wound seemed to be slowly her down, she turns around and her heart stopped as she came face to face with someone.

Yami had awoken just a little while before, he had to get to his job, his client, Marik, had pleaded guilty to insanity, they didn't charge him but he had to go to rehab. He looked around his home, everywhere but his room was clean. God he was a pig. Sitting up he heard his cell ring, "Yeah, that the hell is it?" asked Yami in a demanding tone.

"We have spotted the final line," replied the woman on the phone.

"Good work," said Yami, "You know what to do."

"Roger that, Ok Steve, you're up!" then it was followed by a click.

Yami laughed to himself, no one was going to mess with him, he had power that no one could stand up to. Putting on his black business suit he turned out the door.

"Isn't black the colour of death?" asked his past girlfriend, he remembered.

"Yeah," he replied, "It's what I bring."

Seto Kaiba walked to lonely streets of Domino City, he looked around the shops, his briefcase firmly held in his hand.

"Damn, I never realized how big the god damned city is," said Kaiba as he walked along the sidewalk on his way to Kaiba Corp.

He heard a blood coiling scream as he heard footsteps retreating down the road. He slowly began to pick up his pace and saw a girl duck into the alley with a man behind her, he began to run at that point. One thing that ticked him off more than bad business was punks who messed with schoolgirls. He was about to enter the alley when he saw the girl bewilderedly dart out and slam into him. He never realized how damn head schoolgirls were, especially with their school bags.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Violence, Swearing and some scenes of angst.

Chapter 2

Kinaki back away slowly as the brown haired rubbed his chest slightly.

"I am sorry, did I-" she cut herself off as she heard the man groan, she quickly dart the other direction as fast as her schoolgirl legs could carry her.

She could hear the cries of her brother, calling from the ground, begging for revenge. She wanted to kill him, but she couldn't, she had no weapon. She entered the school grounds hoping to lose him, running through the empty grounds she opened the wooden doors with her bloody hands. She opened her classroom door to see all the students staring at her, she stared down at were they were glaring. Her bloody hands. She looked at her hands then to the children, the teacher neared to her slowly, she couldn't stand it. The murmuring of the children, the teacher's calls, her brother's voice. Her head began to spin, she slowly backed away into the hall. She curled up into a ball in the hallway, her bloody hands covered her head, she stared at the other children, some how, some how she knew, she knew she would never be like them.

"Kinaki," came a voice from the crowd, Serenity Wheeler, she was the only one who understood. Serenity stooped down to her level.

"Kinaki," she said putting a hand on her head.

Kinaki burst into tears, she wrapped her arms around Serenity.

Serenity put her hands around Kinaki's shoulder.

"It's alright….let out your tears," she said, Kinaki cried with all her might, after twelve years, she still carries the scars of guilt of her brother's death.

Yami placed his hand on his head and brushed through his hair, something wasn't right. His cell began to ring, he wanted to leave it alone, he wanted it to just go away. After the tenth ring he finally pick it up.

"This had better be damn good," he said.

"The wretch got away, sir," said the same voice.

Yami growled from his throat.

"Couldn't Tristen handle the damn job?" he asked

"The girl apparently is extremely strong, he came in here bleeding from his head," replied the woman.

"Listen Moro, I don't pay you to fail! If you keep this up, you'll be set to jail immediately!" cried Yami slamming down his cell phone.

"Yami-chan!" cried a voice from the doorway.

"Tea-chan!" cried Yami as Tea ran in and swung her arms around Yami's neck.

"I got back from Texas early! So, did you miss me, honey?" asked Tea kissing his cheek.

"Not sure, I have to find out," he replied kissing her fully on her lips.

Tea giggled as she parted and stared at his drawer.

"Did they get the girl yet?" asked Tea hugging his tightly.

"Not yet dear, don't worry, we'll kill every last one of them for what he did to you," replied Yami placing his hand on the back of her head.

"Thank you, Yami-chan, I must take my leave now, you are quite busy!" she said giving him a quick kiss on his lips and walked out.

Yami smiled, and pulled his drawer open revealing a small pistol.

"I bet she used this to kill him….," said Yami examining the gun, "I am not going down like him, I'll treat her right."

Moro slammed the phone down on it's receiver.

"DAMN HIM!" she cried angrily bring her fist down on the metal table.

Her short black hair was tied neatly in a high ponytail with her green eyes blazing with anger.

Tristen appeared from the doorway with an ice pack on his cheek.

"What did he say?" asked Tristen, hoping to get a kind word from his former friend.

"He said fuck us," replied Moro, swing to turn towards him.

"Ever since he has been with that bitch he has acted different, sending his once friends into hit jobs for him," snorted Moro angrily.

"I know what you mean," replied Tristen sitting down on one of the wooden chairs.

"Hey T, what do you say about a game of pool at Lucky Bar?" asked Moro, "to get your mind off of that nasty scratch."

Tristen nodded, "sounds good," he stood up and walked out followed by Moro.

Tea slowly walked from Yami's office, her short hair swayed with her motions.

It ticked her off knowing the sister of her ex still lived. After she killed Shinto, she thought that would satisfy her, but it didn't. She wanted to cut open his sister's neck and watch her bleed to death.

"I won't let that little bitch live," said Tea and she walked back into her car, "She's going to be sorry she was ever born into her family!"

Seto Kaiba stood there as he watched the girl run off.

"Weird kid," he said as he was about to turn away when he heard his name.

"Kaiba?" asked Tristen from the alley.

"Tristen! What the hell are you doing here?" asked Kaiba shocked.

"I have a long story to short, Yami and the bitch hired me to off the girl, if I didn't they would expose me and my…trades..," said Tristen looking down, "I stopped for about two years, but Tea keeps him to hold it to me."

Kaiba nodded, he was disgusted at Yami's taste in women, his past wife, Saori was a good woman, but then he had an affair with Tea, which killed the poor woman. No one but he knew what made her die, she killed herself, drowning herself in her bathtub. An image of Saori flashed through his mind. He was in love with her since the day he met her, but she had eyes for Yami. He had hoped Yami would care for her properly, but in the end, he had killed her. It was a shame to see Saori, at a simple age of 24, dead. She had a future ahead of her, and it was whisked away by Yami and his miss judgement.

"You ok man?" asked Kaiba, 'I can take you to Kaiba Corp to get you cleaned up."

" Nah man, I have to report back, see you around, alright?" said Tristen walking away holding his cheek.

"Yeah man, see you around," replied Kaiba, he knew Yami wasn't all bad, Tea was the one who had seduced him into it, Tea hated Saori for everything.

Tea was the one who was the cause of everyone wrong going on in their lives. Clasping his brief case, he sighed and walked on to Kaiba Corp. Tea will pay for all she did, even in life, he will lead her to death. Slow and painfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kinaki raised her head up from the nurse's bed. She looked around and saw Serenity talking to the teacher by the door. She stood out of bed and saw her side was bandaged.

"Serenity?" asked Kinaki as the teacher left, "What are you doing here?"

"Class is over and I came to check on you," replied Serenity.

"Thank you," said Kinaki, grabbing her bag.

'"You really should be careful about that wound, how did you get it?" asked Serenity slightly hesitantly.

"I just got into an accident…let's drop it, okay?" asked Kinaki pitifully.

Serenity nodded, as she walked out beside Kinaki.

"Can we go see my brother first?" asked Serenity, "I just need to get a few things."

"Sure, you know Joey, always free no matter what," replied Kinaki.

Serenity nodded as they neared Joey's apartment, Serenity took her key and opened the door.

Joey was there, but his face was twisted into a look of anger.

Yami stood on the other side; he also seemed in the middle of yelling.

"Free no matter what huh?" hissed Serenity slightly.

"Serenity, I didn't expect you," said Joey putting his hand on his head.

"You didn't remember…." replied Serenity softly, picking up a bag on the couch.

Kinaki's eyes were fixed on Yami. She could feel her heart beating slightly slower. She couldn't move, she didn't know why. He had to be at least ten years older than her. She turned away slightly and pulled Serenity out.

"Bye brother!" cried Serenity before she was pulled out.

"What's up?" asked Serenity by the sudden jerk.

"Who was that in there….with Joey," asked Kinaki.

"That's Yami, my brother's old friend," replied Serenity.

Kinaki nodded, "I just thought I saw him somewhere before…..let go."

Kinaki walked along Serenity, for some reason, she wished it was Yami's hand she was holding instead of Serenity's right now.

Yami stared at the girl at a side view, he could see she was staring at him deeply. He had wondered why, Joey and he were having an argument on, the same matter they always fought about, Tea. Joey said Tea was ruining Yami's life, while Yami said, it was the best thing at ever happened to him.

"You said the same with Saori!" cried Joey in a pissed of tone, "You know I don't fight with you man, for petty things, but man, Tea used to be a good girl, but now, she'll ruin your life!"

Yami stayed silent about the comment made about this late wife, he was about to retort when the door opened. Serenity stepped in with the other girl, he remembered the girl now. She was the sister of Tea's EX. The one she wanted dead. They girl looked timid, he could see some blood seeping through her pink shirt. He saw when she turned and pulled Serenity out.

"Kinaki, yeah, she's a good kid, she the sister of Tea old EX, the one who was murdered, it left quite an impact on her," said Joey replying to Yami's question.

"Hey man, I got to go, business needs to be taken care of," said Yami picking up his coat.

"Yeah, next time, want to get a beer or something?" asked Joey opening the door.

"Yeah, a beer sounds good, see you," replied Yami walking out of the apartment.

Yami could feel the weight of his gun in his trench coat pocket, he wanted to use it, on the won that deserved it. The one who killed his friend, Shinto. He closed his eyes, and turned to the park, Shinto's death will be avenged, no matter who did it, he will kill them."

Joey sighed as Yami left, Mai was probably gallivanting outside, flirting with random men. She was always like that, nothing can change it. Serenity seemed pretty hurt when he had forgotten she was coming, he tossed an empty beer can across the room. He slumped down on his couch and flipped on the TV to the news. He groaned as he sat up, "This world isn't as it once was when I was a kid, we had a fun game called duel monsters, I don't think anyone plays that anymore," he whispered getting up to get himself a beer. He had always been there for Serenity, even when she had missed class for her sickness, and she to start back at eleventh grade. He sat back down with a six pack at his side. He saw something on the screen, it was Mai, and the police were holding her.

"Hey! Get your hands off of me!! I didn't do anything!" cried Mai from the screen.

Joey dropped the beer on the stand and held his head in his hands for a minute then looked up. Mai wasn't there that time, it was another women.

"Damn, that's when you know, you are missing your wife."

Kaiba felt himself grow weary, all this work, it has haunted him since he was a teenager. God, he missed those days, when he could just play duel monsters. Mokuba opened the door and walked in, this once ten year old, was now a proud twenty two year old.

"Hey bro!" cried Mokuba, walking up to Kaiba.

"Mokuba? What are you doing here? Don't you have university?" asked Kaiba alarmed.

"Yeah, it ended for the semester, so, how are you doing?" asked Mokuba sitting on the desk.

"Old habits, are hard to break?" asked Kaiba slyly.]

Mokuba jumped off of the desk, "Exactly!"

"How have you been doing?" asked Kaiba.

"Same old grades, A and up," replied Mokuba.

"Good to hear, did you see the new part of the house?" asked Kaiba.

"You remodelled it?" asked Mokuba surprised.

"Yeah, let's go," replied Kaiba standing up.

He turned to the picture of Saori he kept on his desk, he smiled and followed Mokuba out,

Tea clutched her pillow, it had started to rain a little while around, the lights were off and she had only the light from the moon. She glared at it.

"Damn it all, damn it all the hell!" cried Tea throwing the pillow across the room.

"Why must I be so guilty!! Anytime I see that damn moon! I see that damned child!!" screamed Tea pulling her hair.

"What colour is the moon brother?"

"I think it's blue"

"Good Night brother!"

"You'll take me to the carnival in the morning?"

Her childish voice has haunted Tea for each day of the twelve years. Tea dashed off of her bed and swaying walked over to her chest of drawers. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a gun, the same gun she used. She picked up the gun and pulled it to her head, she wanted to stop the voices, the wanted it to end. Her hand shook, she then, threw the gun from her sight, under her bed. She gasped for air, as if she had been under water. She ran into her bathroom, she was in pain, when no one was looking.


End file.
